When Casper Met Wendy
by jeanne.summers
Summary: You know what happened with Sam in 'Of Witches And Ghosts' but the question is: what was Danny getting up to? a Companion piece for 'O.W.A.G.' DISCONTINUED  SORRY


OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sur-prize! It's a companion piece to 'Of Witches And Ghosts' ain't that grand….. Enjoy. Title is a reference to 'owag' chapter one…. Oh and b.t.b. 'clad' means to be covered in or wearing, you might be surprised by how many people don't know that... AND 'AIN'T IS NOT A WORD... ahem... sorry bout that...

* * *

When Casper Met Wendy

Chapter one: The other half, the other battle.

In the late night sky above the small city of Amity Park three beings flew, locked in combat. One was a boy who a appeared no older than eighteen, he had snowy white hair and eyes that glowed with a green fire, wearing a black hazmat suit with white accents he flew unaided, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and for him it almost was. Fighting beside him was a figure clad, from tip to toe, in red flying on a board; if one looked closely enough at the red figure it would be noticeable from the curves of the body that this fighter was in fact a woman. Their opponent was a strange thing, glowing slightly and appearing to be made from some sort of blue ooze, it had a slight resemblance to a human being but wether it was male or female was impossible to tell. It shot off beams of multi coloured light, moving to and fro. The white hair boy and the red clad girl shot back, missing.

"Hey Red, I think we're gonna need to change our tactics!" the boy called to his companion.

"Got a plan Phantom?"

"Yep! Hold on to your battle suit Red!" Phantom drew in a deep breath, focused on the blob person and let out a mighty wail, the sound waves were visible as they blasted through the air which was started turning cold. Phantom's eye were glowing an icy blue as a swirl of ice joined the sound waves crashing from his mouth. The powerful attack hit the blue blob creature, the sound waves causing it to spasm slightly in place as its form becoming more solid, encased in layer of ice. The Red clad woman pulled a green and white thermos from her belt, uncapped the lid and pointed it in the direction of the blob thing. Phantom broke of his attack and Red pushed a button on the side of the thermos sucking the defeated creature inside with a powerful vortex. The creature shouted a final threat into the night as it was sucked to its doom.

"The dark forces are coming and you will perish beneath their might!" Phantom and Red exchanged a look.

"Well now, is it just me or is the sudden flood of new ghosts comprised of nothin' but loony toon types?" Phantom asked yawning slightly.

"It's not just you, but seriously, where do these guys come from? The ghost zone obviously but come on, the ghost zone has got to run out sooner or later." Red clipped the thermos back in place and stretched.

"That it for the night?" Red asked.

Phantom nodded as he yawned again.

"Tha's it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go study for a bit before I can pass out. See you tomorrow." Red nodded and the two parted ways flying in opposite directions.

* * *

Danny hovered, cross legged, five feet off the ground. His right hand held a pen which he fiddled with absentmindedly, his left hand held open a book on his lap. Beneath him were more books scattered in a semi-circle on a rug. Danny paused his reading to stretch, his eyes quickly scanning the living room he floated in. His eyes caught on the clock at the centre of the mantle piece; it was five past twelve in the morning, he would just have to finish studying later. Quiet foot steps sounded and Danny dropped quietly to the floor just as an old lady entered the room.

"Still here Danny? It's past midnight you should go home, even superheroes like you need rest." The old woman smiled at the eighteen year old half-ghost.

"Alright grams, I was just about to stop anyway… hang on, what are you doing up this late?" Danny raised an eyebrow at the old woman.

"Old people's insomnia." Danny rolled his eyes and started to pack up his things.

"You, Grammy Manson, are the worst liar. Tell me the truth."

Heaving a heavy sigh Grammy Manson sat on the couch next to Danny.

"I'm worried; I keep dreaming my granddaughter is in danger." Grammy Manson paused then saw Danny's face and, at his silent prompt, continued.

"She's caught somewhere in a horrendous storm with four other girls. The wind suddenly whips them apart and I can only keep track of Sam, my granddaughter. Suddenly she falls, like she's fainted but she doesn't move and then she's covered in a dark smog. Oh Danny, I've been a witch all my life and I've never felt anything so real, I just know something's happening or already happened to my granddaughter, she's in trouble I just know it." Grammy Manson rubbed her eyes tiredly almost in tears for all her worry.

"Why don't you go see her? I can watch the house; I'll even get the others to help. I'm sure Jazz and Tucker would be happy to help watch your house while you go see your granddaughter." Grammy Manson looked at Danny for a moment thinking, he wasn't the klutzy little thirteen year old she had first met five years ago after the incident, he'd turned into quite a graceful, strong and almost responsible young man, definitely the kind of boy she'd like to see her granddaughter with.

"You know what Danny? Your right, I 'm gonna leave tomorrow after lunch, you can come by then if you want, as long as you've cleared it with Mr. Lancer. It beind a school day and all.Tomorrow I'll go see my Granddaughter…"

* * *

Tomorrow, it turned out was too late. When Danny stopped by Grammy Manson's house at one in the afternoon Grammy Manson was rushing out of the house trying to drag her too heavy bags behind her.

"Grams, what's wrong?" Danny sprinted over the short distance between them, taking the heavy bags to the old woman's van for her.

"I just got a call," Grammy Manson's voice was shaky, "My granddaughter was found early this morning with her four friends, one of them is dead, my poor Sam isn't waking up, they said she was in a coma. The police there seem to thing there was a gang war and the girls got caught in the middle of it. Oh gods Danny, why didn't I go earlier?"

"We're just going to have to assume there was a reason for this, okay? You always say there's a reason for everything, remember? Just take a deep breath; I'll take care of things here you just go to your granddaughter, and be safe." Danny helped the woman into her van and waited before she had calmed down before he shut her door and let her drive off.

He stood, looking where she had disappeared around the corner for a long time and would have continue to do so had his ghost sense not gone off. Rolling of his eyes Danny ran for the sanctity of the backyard where he transformed into his ghostly alter ego, Phantom. With the ease that came with five years of practice Phantom took off into the air to search for the, most likely offensive, ghost.

* * *

It was a Friday almost four weeks later when Grammy Manson returned. Danny was sitting on the front steps of the old woman's house when her van pulled up. Danny's head jerked up when he heard the van doors slam shut.

"Hey Grams," he said as he got up and jogged over to her. "I was getting worried you were never coming back. Did you have a nice trip?" Danny was taller than Grammy Manson by quite a bit, and when he hugged her, he lifted her almost a foot off the ground.

"It was very nice thank you Danny, my Granddaughter is awake now - in fact she's around the other side of the van." Grammy Manson opened the back of the Van and Danny automatically grabbed her bags for her. He put one down beside his feet and reached back in for another bag, a black duffle bag with an odd symbol in purple that he couldn't quite see, when a hand stopped him. He looked up and for a moment he thought he was drowning in a purple eternity. And then he was jolted back to reality.

"That, is my bag, you do not touch it. Ever." Sam grabbed her black duffle bag as well as another identical bag that had been hidden behind it. Sam started over to the front door and Danny quickly grabbed the bag he had placed beside his feet and took after her. After shutting the back of the van, Grammy Manson followed at a slower pace, a smile lining her lips.

* * *

How craptacular was that? Come on be honest even I think that sucked it's just, Danny is more boring than Sam. Any way flame me so I can cook my pan bread… mmmmmmm pan bread….. any way ta-da………… 


End file.
